


Underworld: Legacy

by lmr_626



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Girl Penis, Inspired by Underworld (Movies), Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Post-Underworld: Blood Wars, Rough Sex, Underworld, Underworld: Awakening, Underworld: Evolution, Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmr_626/pseuds/lmr_626
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dreary night in Northern Hungary. A misting rain had began to close in on the already black night. Despite the long evenings of mid Summer, it was never a welcomed feeling in the desolate highlands. Selene made her way through the rigorous terrain, her tattered cloak whipping her legs. She had been walking for days, she was hungry. She was uncertain. She approached a large clearing which stopped immediately as a huge looming black wall towered into the sky. Chains and grinding stones could be heard close by. She made her way towards the opening in the wall.

“Come in.” A soft female voice coaxed. “Been waiting a long time for this meeting.” A gloved hand slipped out of the shadows to greet Selene. She obliged and placed her hand upon the strangers, who guided her inside the unknown. She was apprehensive though willing, for she had seen much darkness and sorrow in her many centuries as a death dealer. There was not much else to see, or so she thought.

The heavy stone door settled behind the pair as they made their way into the castle. Both women walked in sync, with only the gentle thud of their boots piercing the silence of the dimly lit corridors. Finally, they entered a large common area. The stranger stopped and turned towards Selene, pushing her hood away from her face. Her grey eyes pierced through the dusk, never blinking. She was tall and muscular, with long waving locks of jet-black hair. She had olive skin, odd for the company Selene was used to keeping.

“My name is Rhona Corvinus.” The beauty smiled. Selene’s eyes widen as her ears perked to the surname.

“Corvinus.” Selene questioned. “As in the Corvinus Clan? You’re…” Selene was cut off suddenly.

“Yes. I am the daughter of Alexander and Helena Corvinus. My brothers are Markus, William and James. Well, they were. I’m all that is left.” The dark haired woman smiled thoughtfully. I guess I have you to thank for most of that wipeout.”

“I-I..” Selene stuttered, backing away from the Corvinus elder. “It was not my decision, it had to be dealt with! Your family were nothing more than monsters. They created monsters.” Selene quipped.

“I know.” Rhona nodded. She turned and began to walk down another cobbled corridor. “Come Selene, we have much to discuss.”

The two women moved in silence, again only the echo of their footsteps filling the air. This was an old sanctuary; many secrets were hidden in these walls. Selene’s eyes flickered the reflection of the torches lining the  
corridor. They entered a sitting room, decorated with numerous relics of a forgotten era. Selene locked her gaze with a larger than life painting of a 4th century nobleman, Alexander Corvinus. His eyes seemed to look through her and she cowered her gaze to the floor.

“What is this place?” Selene asked quietly, looking around the room. “I have no memory of it. I know of all the strongholds, safe rooms and covens. Everything has been destroyed. I do not remember this place and there is no record of it or mention of it from the history-” Selene was hushed.

“It’s my father’s castle, Selene. From a world much older than you and your predecessors can remember. This was never a vampire nor lycan refuge.” Rhona said softly. “It took me many years to restore it to its former glory, with a few modern advantages of course after it was destroyed by Lycans during the 15th century raids. I like to keep it hidden from the outside world, they know nothing of beauty anymore.” She ran her hand over the stone pillar she stood next to. “One of a kind, really.” She walked towards Selene and sat in a large tufted leather chair, motioning to her guest to sit. “Please do sit. You’re safe here.”

“Why aren’t there any records of you in the history scrolls.” Selene asked as she seated herself away from her host. “And what do you remember of the Lycan raid? That was the winter of Lucian’s escape from Viktor’s hold.”

Rhona turned her gaze sharply towards Selene at the mention of the Lycan leaders name. “Yes, that’s correct. An ill fated attempt to constrain power on Viktor’s behalf led to the demise that followed. Tell me Selene, did Viktor really believe he could have all that power without consequence? Fool. His greed consumed his very being. Something he and my brother Markus shared intimately. Its a rather long tale, so let me start from the beginning.” She rang for her servants. “Et vinum sanguis placet.” Selene did not recognize the ancient tongue. “Forgive me, my native language is ancient Latin. A long dead dialect that I cannot seem to let go of.” She smiled as the servants returned with two large wine glasses filled with a near black liquid. “Wine for me, and a fine aristocratic pressed blend for yourself, Selene.” She said handing the glass over. “I may be an immortal but I don’t enjoy the taste of blood.” Selene inhaled the sharp, iron filled heat from the glass. She emptied it immediately, sighing with satiation. Rhona motioned for an additional glass, in which Selene sipped cautiously. “Please take what you need, you’ve come a long way.

“So, what is your story then?” Selene said quietly.

“I came into this life during the winter of the 4th century. The first born of my family. I did not live long in this world after my human birth. I was taken away in repayment to a debt my father made with the Devil. A debt only he knew about. Alexander Corvinus’ immortality was not an oddity of nature, as he wanted to believe. The plague had reached his lands, wiping out his kingdom. He was weak and vulnerable. In one of his long nights, drunken and afraid, he made a plea to the Devil that he would do anything to continue living his lavish life despite the mortal disease knocking on his door. The Devil always collects his debts.” Rhona continued. “A deal was made and life went on for Helena and Alexander.”

“But where did you go?” Selene asked.

“I was suspended in a realm much more powerful than this one. A sacred place filled with ancient wisdom and beauty. I saw the human world for what it really was, the evil that was ever growing. I could come and go as I wished. And I did. I am a shape shifter of sorts, Selene. Slipping through the darkness and shadows is how I moved in this world. A trick of the Devil, if you will.” Rhona smiled, her eyes turned from grey to red as her smile widened. Rhona stood up and removed her cloak. She was dressed in tight cobalt leather pants, with a black silk long sleeved shirt that was loose on her strong upper body. Her heavy leather boots struck the floor with intimidation. She was beautiful and mysterious, and Selene couldn’t take her eyes away from her.

“Did Alexander know that you were alive?” Selene questioned.

“No, he did not know nor did he bother to question. No one came looking for me. I was the one who went looking for them.” Rhona said. “I made a visit to this very castle some years later. I wanted to see how the living actually lived. They welcomed me into this castle as a weary traveller. I told them I was a hunter of sorts, tracking some unusual creatures. They obliged my profession and even helped me search these lands. They said they had lived in solitude for many years, catching himself off-guard by his timeline, Alexander told me that they inherited their youthful appearance from great genetics and an active lifestyle. I scoffed at the notion and inquired if they had any extraordinary abilities. Knowing he could not fool me, he confessed that the three boys were unaware of their immortality.” Rhona said, as the smile faded from her face. “Curiosity wasn’t the reason I showed up at his doorstep. I was the vessel of the Devil himself and I was to carry out his will.”

“You’re the Devil.” Selene half smiled, standing up and straightening out her cloak. “We choose the evil we have caused. I believe in no Devil.”

Rhona sighed and nodded. She paced away from the sitting area and turned to face Selene. The sound of bones cracking and distant screams suddenly filled the room. Rhona closed her eyes as her muscular body twisted and expanded. Her skin went crimson red and her muscles crawled and pulsed underneath. She yelled in agony as two large black horns pierced out over each ear and curled upwards. Her eyes turned black and her teeth grew into razor sharp fangs. She stood over 10 feet tall. Selene stared in horror as the demon rushed towards her, pinning her to the wall. The creature stared her down and squeezed her neck tight.

“Pity.” The demon whispered. “The Devil believes in you.” Selene writhed and panicked against her attacker.

“Who the fuck are you!” She screamed through her choke, clawing at the demons grasp. “Let me go! Please!”

Rhona backed away, as she shifted back into her mortal form. Naked and ashamed, she grabbed her cloak and wrapped it around her.

“I-I’m sorry.” She whispered. “I have to go.” She disappeared into the dark hallway, quipping at her servants along the way to see to her guest.

Selene leaned against the wall, holding her neck. The three servants rushed to her side and coaxed her to stand. "Come Miss Selene." The servants whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

“Come Miss Selene.” One of the girls whispered, repeatedly. They ushered her off down an opposite hallway and into a large, luxurious bedroom. Selene nodded in thanks to the servants as they shut the large wooden door behind them. She paced the room, walking towards the large bay window. She pushed open the patio and stepped out onto the balcony. The black sea crashed against the cliffs many meters below. Selene peered out into the darkness of the night, the moon hung eerily in the sky but the silence was even more unsettling. The crisp air filled with the heavy scent of the deep sea as she inhaled sharply. She pulled the lock of hair from her sleeve, thoughtfully twisting it through her fingers.

"Mother." A soft voice called from inside of the bedroom. Selene spun around to the calling. 

"Eve." Selene whispered, running to embrace her daughter. She held the young girls face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably at the reality. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? Has she hurt you?"

"No...no." Eve smiled against her mother's embrace. "Rhona has been quite noble in securing my safety here. We watched you fight against Marius - at the Nordic Coven. I came to you in a vision when you had successfully battled him and his clan. I led you here."

"But why? What is the significance of this place? This Rhona creature is not quite who she seems." Selene said, sighing.

"She's not going to hurt me or you. Not intentionally anyway. She's very powerful, and wise. She will know where we are to go from here." Eve assured her mother. Selene gazed unwillingly at Eve and breathed heavily.

"I'm not so sure about that." Selene said quietly.

"Not so sure about what, exactly." A voice bellowed from the doorway. "Pardon my intrusion ladies, but I need to speak with Selene. Alone, if I may."

"Certainly." Eve nodded, embracing her mother quickly before she exited the room.

"Selene, I am truly sorry for the events earlier. That was a rage shift, funny after nearly 1600 years and I can't seem to control it." Rhona laughed, hesitantly.

"What do you want? What is Eve doing here?" Selene asked.

"I am the past, you are the present and she is the future." Rhona said, stoically. " Destroy and create, Selene. Thats what we do and have done for centuries. Millennia's even."

"You started all of this." Selene seethed.

"And you carried on with it, didn't you?" Rhona hissed. "You and that wretched creature, Viktor."

"And now he is dead, that's more than you can say!" Selene bashed, pointing her finger.

"Many years ago, I planted a seed within Viktor's concrete prison." Rhona said, walking away from Selene towards the balcony. She peered out into the darkness. "But to understand the madness, I'll start at the beginning - with the notion that created it all."

"Notion. What notion?" Selene scowled.

"When I came to visit Alexander and his family, it wasn't out of curiosity. It had purpose. Myself and the twins - Markus & William were out late, tracking some Elk. Along with their immortality, I wished to know if they could indeed shape-shift. Like I could. I disguised myself into a wolf and made for William. Then instantly shifting into a bat and made for Markus. I disappeared after that, watching from afar as both men mutated into something far more sinister than I had originally intended for them. Markus became the first true Vampire, while William had become the first Werewolf. Their hunger was insatiable. I watched as they terrorized villages. Markus could shift back into his original human form, while William could not. His rage was far too powerful. He created a large, infectious breed of werewolf that could never retain their human form again."Rhona explained, constantly peering into the distance as the sun began to rise.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Selene questioned.

"I left that task for my father to clean up. A forever penance for his actions many years before." Rhona said softly.

"A Corvinus plague." Selene huffed. "Do you even know the death toll that your family has ravaged?"

"Yes." Rhona replied, turning to face Selene. "506,371,829 over the past 1500 years. And counting."

"Madness." Selene whispered.

"1,337,581 in the 15th century raids alone. 300,021 deaths belong to you." Rhona pointed out. Selene stared at the floor. "One of the most highly decorated Death Dealers ever to roam this earth."

"You recognized a name earlier. Lucian. What do you know of him? Selene asked.

"Lucian was my son. I put him into Viktor's lair to eradicate them." Rhona looked away in remorse. " An ill played out plan, I'm afraid."

"Had you gone completely mad?" Selene asked angrily. "If it wasn't for you, none of this shit would have happened! This life would not have existed!"

"We all have a purpose, Selene. Not all of it is good. There's a balance to uphold." Rhona answered. Selene stared at her in silence.

"Then what am I doing here? What is Eve doing here? You still haven't answered that question." Selene said, her anger increasing.

"Eve came here for protection. No coven or lair on this earth could have provided that security for her. So I brought her here. I erased your memory so no one could consult or torture you to find her. This place is undetectable to any mortal or immortal." Rhona smiled, quickly. "She is now the legacy of us all and she must be protected at all costs."

"What kind of legacy are we leaving, exactly?" Selene asked quietly.

"The kind that will live long after humanity has destroyed itself." Rhona sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

After leaving Rhona, Selene roamed the halls of the castle for hours in silence and sought out her daughter. The corridors were lit with individual torches, such an old feature but it was comforting. The fire flickered against the dark stone walls. Selene ran her fingers along the cold bricks as she moved. Flashbacks of a time long forgotten flooded her memories. Her childhood. Viktor. Her death dealer life. Micheal. The purge. Eve. Now this. Suddenly, she snapped out of her fog as faint voices were heard in the distance. She followed them cautiously and approached a large door, slightly opened. She peered through the opening in silence, two figures were on a bed, their shadows casted upon the wall by a roaring fireplace. One of the voices was Rhona's, and the other was familiar to Selene, but she couldn't quite place it. She focused in on the pair, who were speaking softly and erotically.

"I can't believe she came all of this way..." The mystery female voice seethed. 

"Do I sense a little envy, Erica?" Rhona grinned, stroking the blonde's chin. "When you're practically at the end of the world, there isn't really anywhere else to go. Besides, I need her here."

"You don't need her.." Erica smiled wildly, tracing her fingers over Rhona's chest and stomach. "You have me." The blonde whispered as she followed her finger trail with her mouth. She quickly unfastened Rhona's belt buckle, tugging her tight pants down over her hips to expose her semi hard cock. "And she can't please you like I can." Erica said as she wrapped her hand around the muscle and began to stroke.

"Hmmph...perhaps not." Rhona grunted as the blonde stroked her hardening cock. Erica nodded and slowly parted her lips around the head of her dick, circling her tongue on the tip.

"Erica, good to see you still do your best work on your knees." Selene scoffed, as she walked into the room. Erica jumped to her feet, covering her mouth. Rhona covered her hardon with her hands.

"Selene. How are you settling in. Is there anything I can do to put you at ease." Rhona said softly.

"Yes, you can start by explaining why you need me here." Selene slyed. "And get rid of her." She nodded towards Erica. The blonde scurried away into the hall. "Always makes sure she's the pet." Selene seethed, rolling her eyes. She watched Rhona intently as she pushed her erection back into her pants and adjusted herself. "Sorry, for the intrusion."

"No need to apologize." Rhona chuckled, adjusting herself again. "Lots of time to finish that later. Let's take a walk. I'll explain everything you want to know." The pair walked in silence for at least thirty minutes. They descended several thousand steps of the castle to a large undercroft. The architecture was breath taking. Immense vaulted ceilings constructed entirely of hand chiseled stone. Selene couldn't help but stare in admiration.

"This place is extraordinary." Selene whispered as she looked around. Several tombs were arranged in alcoves, each with a large life-sized painting displayed above it. She quickly recognized faces of those contained within. There were literally dozens of these alcoves. "Is this what you collect? Historical tyranny." Selene furrowed, staring at Viktor's painting.

"Every piece of my wretched puzzle is kept here. From every hand written note up to the latest of technology. And yes, even the lives that shaped the past into the future. I keep these relics as a cautionary tale. For myself, if no one else. Its a long story but you will find your answers, I promise Selene.” Rhona led Selene to the end of the hall of crypts to a large, ornately sculpted alter containing two large tombs.

“Alexander Corvinus. The first piece of your puzzle, I presume.” Selene said quietly, shifting her eyes from the shrine to Rhona. “And your mother.”

“Yes. It’s funny I haven’t spoken his name in many years and am not particularly fond of mentioning him. But here I am, baring my sordid history.” Rhona said softly, staring at the image of the Corvinus elder. “I apologize for the sombre air down here.” Rhona smiled through the corner of her mouth, she motioned for Selene to walk ahead of her and she turned to head back up the hall. “I arranged all of these tombs in a sequence. I knew that these individuals would expire far longer than I ever would. I barely knew my parents or my brothers so I cannot consider them family, but they were my blood.”

“Tell me what happened after you shape shifted and turned your brothers.” Selene asked as the pair walked up to Markus and William.

“I wasn’t exactly sure of what was going to happen when I set my series of events into motion. Markus just stood there in disbelief, holding his neck where I had bitten him. I briefly wondered what had brought me to do it. He began to melt into this terrifying creature that was half human and half bat. His screams were agonizing as his body shifted into the monster he became, sprouting large wings that gave him the ability to fly. William was a bit of a different story, there was no human left in him after his transition. His body split apart as he expanded into a massive, upright animal. He was just pure beast and his appetite was insatiable. The pair of them would devour villages together, until Willams hunger began to subside. His victims began to take on his form after he had bitten them just to kill them. This is when Markus and William parted and were no longer a destroying machine. Willam took to the hills with his brood of Werewolves. Soon enough there were hundreds of them, then thousands. Some months later Markus disappeared across the country side. Upon his return, he came with Viktor and a very large army of new vampires. Markus thought he could control his brother, as he was always an entitled individual who lusted for power. Its no surprise that he sought out one of the most powerful kings of Hungary to use to his advantage.

“Viktor.” Selene whispered.

“That’s right. Viktor was a ruthless warlord in the late 5th century. His army was so impressive that no country would stand before it. Make that army immortal and nothing would stand before it. Or Markus thought, so very long ago.

“Where were you when all of this was happening. Why did you let this get so out of hand?” Selene questioned.

“I let it get out of hand? Oh no, I started a ripple for Alexander Corvinus. He created the tidal wave by refusing to stop his own children from literally killing each other. That drunken coward stayed in the shadows for over a millennia.” Rhona said coldly. “That bastard deserved what was brought to him, after selfishly offering my life to protect his own.”

“You can obliterate us at any moment, couldn’t you?” Selene asked, stepping away from Rhona. “You can make all of this life disappear if you wanted to. Why didn’t you do it after your father was killed? It was over then.”

“Markus and William and their entire legacy were still alive and had to be taken care of. I needed to end the Corvinus family. How do you think Markus found you so quickly? For the first time in nearly 1500 years, I came face to face with him.

(— **Flashback** —) _Both characters; Rhona and Markus on board The Helena, Alexander Corvinus’ Warship. Markus was planning to kill his father at that moment._

“You.” Markus seethed. “You left us to die in the Carpathian Mountains.”

“Clearly, a failure on my part. You’re still alive. And William.” Rhona sighed. She was suddenly pushed into a pillar and pinned against it as Markus flexed his newfound rage. She winced at the impact as her body folded the thick steel around her.

“What do you know of my brother!” Markus demanded. “Where is William?”

“The same place he’s been for over 800 years. It’d be in your best interest to remove your hand from me.” Rhona warned.

“Oh, is that so.” Markus seethed as he stared intimidatingly into Rhona’s eyes. “Your threats are empty to me, stranger.”

“I am no stranger, Markus. I am your blood too.” Rhona smiled as her eyes caught on fire and her body began to shift. Markus loosened his grip and backed away from the shapeshifter. Rhona’s body had nearly tripled in size, with large black horns spiralling out of the sides of her head. She charged toward Markus, grabbing him by the neck and suspending him in the air. She pulled his face close to hers.

“Who the hell are you? And what are you?” Markus strained, scratching at the demon’s grip.

“I am the Devil. And also your eldest sibling, that our father threw away a very long time ago.” Rhona bellowed.

“I believe in no Devil. We are our own evil.” Markus choked. Rhona tightened her grip around his neck, before releasing it completely. Markus crashed to the deck. He stared up at Rhona, who towered him by several feet. “He mentioned you once. When he was drunken out of his mind.”

“Go to Andreas Tannis.” Rhona snarled. “He will be able to lead you to William.”

“Tannis the Tattler.” Markus scoffed, picking himself up from the ground. “And how are you so sure he’s going to give up that information?”

“It’s not him that has the answer, but rather the company he is keeping at this very moment. Go, now.” Rhona instructed.

“Why do you help me, demon?” Markus growled.

“I’m not helping you. I’m giving you the chance to see your brother. Your annihilation is upon you Markus. Your time has come to an end.” Rhona warned. She held both of her hands in the air and conjured a blinding white light that flashed as she disappeared into thin air.

“Oh, you’re wrong. Devil, so very wrong.” Markus sneered as he straightened himself out. “Tannis.”

— **End Flashback** —

"What are we to you? Your playthings? You Corvinus people are a bunch of overgrown children, with idle hands and minds. You just manipulate us like pawns on a chess board!" Selene raised her voice. "I was nearly killed by Markus. And William."

"Nearly." Rhona grinned. "But you destroyed Markus, and Michael destroyed William." Selene's eyes darted towards Rhona's. "Come with me, there's a story I need to tell you." Both women proceeded along the Tombs. Past Amelia, Thomas, Kraven, Tannis, various untimely expired members of The Council. Rhona stopped at a joint alcove. The pictures of Lucian and Sonja hung together. "Selene, there is a part of this story that you must know."

"How could Viktor destroy his own daughter." Selene whispered, folding her arms across her chest.

"When Viktor had fully reigned his power across the lands and the Elders began to leap frog through the ages, they had managed to enslaved hundreds of Werewolves to serve as their guard dogs. Keep in mind that these Werewolves were the product of William and were still mostly mindless beasts. They keep the grounds safe from intruders during the day. William's savagery still infested the forests and mountains. Until Lucian came along." Rhona paused and turned towards Selene. "Lucian was my son. I had a brief encounter with a young woman from a nearby village who worked in the silver mines. Unfortunately, the mines became overrun with Werewolves and she was turned. She was already with child when the change happened and was captured by Viktor's army to increase the numbers of beasts they had. It was unknown if a child could survive the transition. But, he did."

"That's why Lucian became the first Lycan." Selene added.

"Yes, he was able to change form but remain human."


End file.
